Love Only Once
by Whisker
Summary: Young Rin is a smart girl with feelings for Hatake Kakashi, but so does Ruirin, her worst enemy. When the Sakura Matsuri is beginning to approach, what will happen when Uchiha Obito, the boy who likes Rin, asks her before she can ask Kakashi? RinKashi
1. First encounter

**A/N:** x3 Hiya folks! Hope you enjoy this story. Also, there are twooo Rins in this story. Our Rin is the one who's younger. And likes the blueberry onigiri And also, remember that the Japanese use their names like this: Last name, First name. I'll also have a Japanese Glossary up soon! Also, Kakashi/Obito/Rin/Asuma/Ect ages might be off for the fic... Bear with me... xD Kakashi graduated at age 5, so yah .. No romance at that age, hopefully XD I also hope to have a sequel up when I'm done, but its no promise... Sorry. This is what I'm basing by:

One starts school at age 4

One graduates when one is 12 to Genin, but in this story they are all 11-12 and the end of the year is March ish... I screwed up time, I know D

You have to go to school for atleast 7

Kakashi and Obito do not go to the school. They just train nearby... And visit the younger kids. A lot.

Kakashi is... 15 (?) We'll just say you have to be 15 to take the jonin tests, yes... xD

Bear with me, please... I screwed up time, I know, but its a good story anyway!

And the pics of everyone will be put up soon .

**Pairing:** RinKashi

**Summary:** Young Rin is a smart girl with feelings for Hatake Kakashi, but so does Ruirin, her worst enemy. When the Sakura Matsuri is beginning to approach, what will happen when Uchiha Obito, the boy who likes Rin, asks her before she can ask Kakashi, her best friend is depressed, and why is it that every thing seems to lead to Ruirin? Find out! Nin School Fic RinKashi

**Rating:** T

* * *

**Enemies:**

Kandy A.K.A Ruirin

Shii

Kirroko

* * *

**Name:** Kandy Kyoto

**Age:** 12

**Birthday:** May 10th

**Rank:** Pre-Genin

**Hair:** Pink

**Popularity:** A lot of popularity

**Eyes:** Green

**Size:** 4"56

**Pet Peeve:** Gossip, and Teasing

**Personality:** Tattle-tale, teacher's pet, rich, vain

**Weapons:** Archer, Katana

**Crush:** Hatake Kakashi

* * *

**Name:** Saito Shii

**Age:** 12

**Birthday:** August 11th

**Rank:** Pre-Genin

**Popularity:** Popular

**Hair:** Beige, in low ponytail

**Eyes:** Red

**Size:** 4"42

**Pet peeve:** Eating lollypops, and pouting, jingling her bangles

**Personality:** Niceish, snobby, rich

**Weapons:** Ribbons, Wind, Double Edged Katana

**Crush:** Sarutobi Asuma

* * *

**Name:** Kimura Kiroko

**Age:** 12

**Birthday:** September 12th

**Rank:** Schooled

**Popularity:** Second highest

**Hair:** Purple, Violet, with barrette

**Eyes:** Blue

**Size:** 5"02

**Pet Peeve:** Chewing Gum

**Personality:** Rich, Shy, A little snobby

**Weapons:** Ribbons, Ice

* * *

**Rin:**

**Name:** Suzuki Rin

**Age:** 12

**Birthday:** November 17th

**Rank:** Schooled

**Popularity:** None

**Hair:** Brown-Black turns silver on occasions

**Eyes:** Blue

**Size:** 4"48

**Pet Peeve:** Studying, Singing

**Personality:** Find out

**Weapons:** Demon, pet, Oricanta, Archer, Katana, Fans

**Crush:** Kakashi Hatake

* * *

**The Friends:**

**Name:** Aki Amori (Autumn)

**Age:** 12

**Birthday:** December 18th

**Rank:** Schooled

**Popularity:** Low

**Hair:** Blonde

**Eyes:** Red

* * *

**Sibling:**

**Name:** Fenu Suzuki

**Age:** 16

**Hair:** Black

**Eyes:** Blue-black

**Rank:** Genin

**Popularity:** Very Popular

* * *

**Begin**

Lollypops and a Scroll Kunai

* * *

X.Rin POV.X

**"Hey, Shii, want some lollypops? I got some from that Obito boy, who's too old for me," **Kandy told Shii, in front of Aki. I looked hopelessly as the boy I had my crush on walked past, ignoring Kandy's taunts to me and Aki. His friend was Obito, I knew that much.

Then, there I was, sitting at the 5th table outside of school, eating lunch. I sighed as I knew I'd never get that boy. But, Kakashi had just walked over and handed me a lollypop from Obito, who I knew liked me. Countless occasions, I was shocked. But, having some one like me, I felt warm. He was a friend, of course, but how could he like me? Was it to get to my sister who was way out of his league? I knew my sister hadn't liked everyone being obsessed with her, because after five years, it gets annoying. Now that she was a Genin, it was even a lesser chance of seeing her.

I gulped. Kandy had started to look my way, and gave me a hard stare. Right then, I wanted to go and slap her across the face, but I kept my ground. Time seemed to freeze in a harsh, stern way, not in one of those "Loves at first sight" freezes. I quickly averted my eyes from her hawk-like gaze. Then, I noticed Kakashi still standing there after three minutes of me ignoring him.

I quickly turned my face to face him, on my left. He seemed to take no notice in this, and told me, **"Obito told me to say he wants to meet you at the Sushi bar near the school, at seven, tonight."** I gaped in awe_. 'NO. Back away. BACK AWAY. Bad Karma from Obito…' _**"Please tell Obito I'm busy tonight,"** I told Kakashi swiftly. I turned away and focused on my lunch. Kakashi seemed to notice I was in an awkward mood, so he walked off to tell Obito.

I look up from my rice-cake I had managed to get from my friend Aki, who was looking at me, stunned. Kandy looked at me again in disgust; she soon walked over with her two "Gang Girls" as I call them, and said, **"You're pathetic. Dissing Kakashi-kun like that?!"** I simply stared at her.** "Well, I'm sorry if I bothered you by using my methods of losing a date,"** I told her simply. She gasped, taken aback. **"Well, I wouldn't count on using them again, if I were you. But then again, you are a pathetic being for the love of," **She said, stopping, as Kakashi and Obito threw a Kunai at Kandy, hitting its mark for the wooden pole next to her as she was about to finish her sentence. Her eyes opened wide, as the kunai's handle popped out, and a scroll unrolled. The parchment said,

_Don't tease her. Or would you like me to tease you, too?_

She gasped in disgust. Did _Kakashi_ like this girl? No. Kandy scoffed and said, **"Aww. Looks like wittle Obito likes his **_**girlfriend **_**a lot, right?"** in a baby voice. She stressed the "Girlfriend". Only thing good was that no one else was here, but the "Gang Girls" and Aki and their selves. Shii simply snorted in retort, and Kirroko grimaced. They turned away and left to their table.

_Cring!_ The bell saved the day from anymore taunting. My shoulders ached with built up stress, and I got up, rubbing my neck as I did so. I took my lunch, and threw it in the trash, only a half-eaten rice-cake saved from the throwing away of the lunch. I hastily finished it with delight, as the middle jelly was blue-berry.

I walked along side Aki, who had a desperate crush on Obito, and kept telling me how lucky I was to have him to like me. She was flabbergasted when she heard Kakashi telling me that Obito wanted a date with me. She thought I was the luckiest girl in the world. Well, it's not easy to have boys both two years older than yourself (Kakashi being three when he has his birthday in September, two months before your birthday) asking you out I told her. She simply nodded.

We passed by Rin, who uncannily has the same name as me. And I thought _I_ was original. Wow. Anyway, as we passed by her, she nodded in friendly way, and I was sure the whole "Genins to be" class knew. Kakashi, who was already Chunnin, had to go to school still, for the Hokage made it law for every child to attend school for at least seven years, Genin and Chunnin included. Though it was now August, only one more year for Kakashi to take the Jonin exams. Don't ask how I know. I just… Know.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed! The last bit of this chapter is in the 2nd chapter... Read, Rate, and Review! I'll want atleast **3 reviews** before I post up the next chapter, and if not, I might just be so kind enough to post the next chapter .

**Next Update:** If there are not **3 reviews** by** April 26th, 2008** I'll update on my own. Or i might be generous enough to post the next chapter sooner... . Have a nice day! Sayonara, minasan!

**Quick Glossary:**

Sayonara - Goodbye

Minasan - Everyone

Matsuri - Festival

**P.S.** I know what she is eating isn't Onigiri, onigiri isn't made with blueberry... If anyone knows the name of this food (It has oni in it, I think!) message me please and you'll get a one-shot (if its right, of course!) and the one shot has to be non-yaoi or yuri, please. Thanks!


	2. Icecream and Exams

A/N: Enjoy! Early Chappie! D This chapter with Aki is mostly purely crack. XD

* * *

**_Begin_**

**Later**

Fine. FINE. I sorta… err… Stalk Kakashi's grades. That's how I know. NO I am not a creepy weird person, but, I can stop looking at the grades he has. Obito gives them to me. I wonder why.

**Chp.2**

Of Ice-cream, Exams, and an overly protective Crush

**Aki POV**

Alright, here I was, standing at the bridge, looking out at the sunset and the lake glimmering, when suddenly Obito comes over.

"**Hi,"** I said to him, shyly. He quickly caught my eye, and I turned my attention back to the sunset. He steppes up next to me, on the ledge, and I hold onto the rail tightly. Him being him grabs one hand on the railing, and the other not holding on to anything.

I look at the water. Bad mistake. Our reflections reflected off the surface. I caught his eye, and I couldn't turn away. He had caught me in Sharigan. I didn't know it worked in reflectable surfaces.

I couldn't turn away for three reasons. **1)** I was locked Sharigan.** 2)** I couldn't look right, because Obito is on my right and **3)** on my left side was the Forth Hokage and Jiyraya, a Sanin, talking along as they walked. No way I could escape. By now, the Hokage and Jiyraya had stopped walking, and I could hear a soft talk of, "Young Konoha Love."

Then, Obito said, **"Hey Aki."** My hair blew in all different directions as the wind hit me. Then it hit me. It was Autumn, when my namesake meant something real. My Chakra grew immensely. It was only for Autumn though.

With the happiest thought I could think of, I let my only-non-hand-sign attack, I used my Windy Gust. Sure enough, some sand caught into Obito's eyes, and he closed his Sharigan. I turned away and I used my Summoning Jutsu. My big Ferret swiftly popped out of the dust. His head was sticking up out of the ground, as he lives there.

I was way to shy to let Obito say something in the presence of the Hokage and Sanin. No. Because, he would want an answer. An answer I would not like to give.

So, I said quickly to my ferret, **"Let's go,"** and I hopped onto its back and it slithered back into the ground, leaving a hole where it had popped out from still there.

**Obito POV**

That was weird. All I was going to do was to ask her out for some Ice cream. I noticed the blush across her face as the Hokage and the Sanin walked by. I used my Sharigan to make her stay, not run away as that had happened on countless occasions. Anyway, here I walk back home, I go get some ice cream for myself. If I'd have know her favorite flavor, I'd have got one and give it to her at her home. But, no. Now, I am walking past her house, the light upstairs only on.

* * *

**Rin POV**

O.k. then. Here I am, at Aki's house, while she is spilling out her daily happenings, which she only does on really important days. We were up in her room, and I was equally shocked at what she said. Did Obito now like Aki, not me? Damn. I lookout the window, and I see –Guess-who?-you-know-who, walking past Aki's house, and stopping to look up at the upstairs room. I quickly duck down, so he doesn't see me.

He was eating Ice cream while he past too. Aki whined when I said, **"Omg. He has vanilla-chocolate mix_ and_ he has cookie crumbs on it."** I knew Aki loved that flavor, and so did I. Fudge.

_Ding!_ Wow, how ironic I thought. 'Fudge' was my way of a swear word, and yet, I was making the deliciously good goodness of them in Aki's oven for her.

* * *

**Next Day, 8:20, before school**

I yawned as walked to school with blond-headed Aki next to me. I had slept over her house, and we saw Obito wave at us, while he was eating breakfast at a table. We quickly ran up to our classroom to leave our stuff there, when Asuma, a Genin in Kakashi's class, bumped into me, and I fell forward, as Asuma had ran into me, running away from Shii.

Shii had a crush on Asuma, and she was obsessed over him. Anyway, as I was falling down, Aki had placed her arms under me, so I didn't really fall. But Asuma did. I quickly kicked his body away from me, as he would probably grab onto my legs as he was soon being kissed on the cheeks by Shii. But he didn't this way.

Soon, the teacher, Ms. Sato, came over and whacked Asuma over the head with her fan, as he wasn't allowed to hit a girl, though he only fell into me. Sometimes I wished her name would be "Ms. Siko (The_ i_ like L_i_ke)".

**Later, in Class**

It was now 2:30 P.M., only a half hour to go and Saturday and Sunday were awaiting us poor children who have been stuck in school since Monday. I look outside, and I see Kakashi and Asuma practice catching multiple kunais at once. Ms. Siko- Erm, Sako- doesn't noticed, which is good, up until Aki elbowed me in the ribs softly, as Ms. Sako declared an exam on our past subjects in "Summoning and Chakra" Classes. As soon as I get my paper, my eyes drift around it, trying to find the easiest question first. It happens to be #1 out of 20. It said,

Summoning and Chakra Test

**Name:** **Suzuki,** **Rin**

**Question 1:** How many Main Chakra points are there?

**Answer:**

A.1

B.360

C.8

D.7

E.170

D. 

I quickly answered D. It was obvious.

**#2.**

**Question:** What is the color of Chakra?

a.All

b.Different for each person

c.Blue

d.Red

e.Green

f.Orange

-B.

**#3**

**Question:** What part of the Main Chakra points is Blue?

A.Throat

B.Crown

C.Base

D.Sacral

E.Brow

F.Solar Plexus

G.Heart

A….

So far, this was easy. Out of the 25 min. Time limit, I had already completed the first three in three minutes.

**#4**

**Question:** The Heart Main Chakra refers to:

A.circulation, arms, hands, blood

B.mouth, neck, ears, lungs, shoulders

C.stomach, liver, digestion, nerves, muscles, gall bladder

A. Again…

**#5**

**Question:** Base Chakra is physically related to:

**Answer:** Physically relates to - legs, feet, base of spine, bones, and kidneys.

That's a "Response" question. Easy. I skipped to seven.

**#7**

**Question:** What animal can a Ninja Summon?

A.All

B.Depends on the pet of the Ninja

C.They can't

D.Cat

E.Dog

F.Ferret

G.Depends on the heart and soul, and the connection of the animal to the Ninja.

G. How easy.

And it went like that. By the time I was done, and turned in my paper, I had 7 minutes left. Aki, 5 min. left. And everyone was done around the "3 min" timing.

I turned in my paper when time was called. Finishing first—Just like how I heard Kakashi would do. After all, how else is he almost a Jonin?

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! R, R, &R! Thanks! Sayonara!


End file.
